Kuroshitsuji:I Do A Love Story
by Alinalam
Summary: My name is Tuyen. I was a very normal girl untill my family was killed. I wanted revenge and then i met *******   You have to read the story to find out


Kuroshitsuji: I Do (A Love Story)

Prolog

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters from the anime or manga. They all belong to Yana Toboso. The only things I own are the OC in my story.

Gender: Girl

Age: 13

First Name: Tuyen (This is a Vietnamese word that mean's Angle in English.)

Last Name: Lam

Middle Name: Ming

Nick Name: Mika (This is a Japanese's word that mean's New Moon in English.) Looks: Height: 5'7 inches

Weight: 85 pound's

Hair Color and Type: Blackish-brown and its wave. Go to her shoulder blades.

Eye Color: Dark brown

Skin Color: Tannish-White

Race: Human

Personality: Nervous around many people, lovely, sometimes funny

History: Tuyen was the second child and the only daughter of Ngoc and Lien Lam. Her family runs a big tea and toy factory. Also they are the Queens royal Guard Dog. Those who pose a threat to England or the Queen herself will be kill when order to by the Queen. (Ceil is the royal Watch Dog.) Tuyen lived a very normal and happy life with her family until her 10 birthday. Her family estate was on fire. Her Father, Mother, Her older brother Philip, and her little brother Ryan were killed during the fire. Tuyen was kidnap by people dress in white and was taken somewhere that she did not know. The people dress in white beat her and force her and other children that where there to kill each other to the end. Tuyen could not take it anymore and this is where are story begins.

This is my very first story I hope you like it.

Please Review!

Kuroshitsuji: I Do (A Love story) Chapter 1 coming soon.

Kuroshitsuji: I Do (A Love Story)

Chapter 1: The Deal

"STOP! I DON'T WAN'T TO DO THIS ANY MORE!" Yell Tuyen.

"Shut-up girl and get up!" Yell a man dress in white.

"NO! I REFUSE TO KILL ANOTHER CHILD! YOU MONSTER! Yell Tuyen yet again.

The man can't take it anymore. He punishes Tuyen on her right cheek. Tuyen fell to the ground and started to cry begging him to stop. But he will not listen and started to kick her in the stomach. It went on for 4 minutes until another person came in and tell him to stop. But when he will not listen he went up behind him and put his arm him and pick him up and stated to move back away from Tuyen. He did not put him down until he will comedown.

"Why God? Why do you let this happen to me? I have done no wrong yet you let this happen to me. I hate you God! I have prayed to you every day to make this nightmare end! But no you will not hear me screaming and praying this to stop! And as long I will live I will hate you and will rot in hell!" Yell Tuyen.

Then it went black. Tuyen does not know what just had happen and was scared. She slowly open's her eyes to see that her rip up clothes where gone and now she is dress in a long black dress and she was in a chair that was in a middle of a beautiful white rose in a very dark room. Then all of sudden she hears a man laugh. She looks up to see a black snake on a piece of stick looking down at her.

"_**Do you wish to make a deal?" **_The man voice said.

Tuyen was confused and scared at the same time.

"Is the snake talking to me?" Tuyen thought in her mind.

"_**I will ask once again. Do you wish to make a deal?" **_The voice said again.

Tuyen does not know what he means.

"What do you mean by deal?" Tuyen said.

"_**I will do anything that will say and I will help you reach any goal as well. I will become your servant and will take care of you until you reach your goal."**_ The voice said.

"And what do you want in return?" Tuyen ask the voice.

"_**I will ask for your soul. But yours is much different than the others. So in return I want you to be a bride" **_The voice said

Tuyen is now very scared. Why does he want her to be his bride and not want her soul?

"What are you?" Tuyen ask.

"_**I am a known by many things. But well known as a demon." **_The voice said.

A demon. Now she knows why he said soul. If she makes the deal he will not have soul but her whole body and in the other hand if she refuse she will be stuck here and will be beaten and force to kill more kids.

"I accept. Do we have a deal?" Tuyen said

"_**Yes oujo" **_the voice said

Then the petals on the rose stated to break apart and fly in to the air.

I hope you like chapter 1

Oujo means princess by birth in Japanese.


End file.
